


You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

by okayatbest



Series: Eighteen [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I don't know, I suck at this, M/M, cute teasing, just niall and harry being niall and harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayatbest/pseuds/okayatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall now realizes that teasing Harry about his stupid umbrella probably wasn't the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

There were many things Harry did that often left Niall confused. Like sometimes while they were walking around, minding their own business, Harry would just walk up to a random family and start a conversation up. Next thing Niall knew, they were eating dinner with the family, having stories told about their kids, almost as if he and Harry were relatives they hadn’t seen in some time.

Harry also had gotten into the habit of taking random pictures out of nowhere and afterwards spending forever to think of a witty caption that Niall usually thought were pretty confusing. Then he’d post it on his instagram, usually in black and white.

The list of weird things that made Harry, well, Harry, went on and on. But oddly, it was one of the more tamed ones, that bothered Niall more. Well, bothered is a bit strong. He just didn’t really understand why Harry insisted on carrying an umbrella everywhere they went. Everywhere.

Even if he was just going outside to get the mail, the umbrella was in his hand. And it’s not like it’s a mini one. No, this thing is huge. And that’s why Niall hated it. Because it was so big that Harry couldn’t really do much while holding it. So, when they walked to store to get a couple of things, Niall was the one carrying all of the bags, because, “The umbrella’s so heavy, Niall. The bags would just make it way too difficult for me.”

And of course Niall just agreed and continued to carry the bags. However, that doesn’t mean Niall stayed silent. Out of all the times Harry carried that stupid umbrella, he never once used it. And Niall made sure to remind him every time. But Harry would just say, “You never know, Ni. One minute it’ll be the most beautiful day you’ve ever seen, and then all of a sudden it’ll be like all hell broke loose. And I don’t want to suffer for it.”

Even with all of Harry’s talk, Niall kept complaining and teasing. Which is why he feels really screwed right now. Because today while they walked home from a nice day out, just as Harry predicted, all hell broke loose. And the bad thing is that Niall didn’t even get a warning. One second he and Harry were enjoying a nice walk together, and then all of sudden rains coming down and Harry’s whipping his umbrella open like it’s his job. And Niall’s left standing there in complete shock. Obviously he’s seen rain before, that’s not what’s bothering him. No. What he’s worried about can all be explained by the small smirk that Harry’s forming on his face. How the hell is Niall suppose to huddle under Harry’s stupid umbrella with him? The same umbrella he mocked Harry for countless of times. And obviously Niall knows Harry wouldn’t mind, but he wouldn’t be Harry if he didn’t tease him a little. Niall sure knows that he would if the situations were reversed.

“Niall, you’re looking a little wet over there. How about coming underneath my lovely umbrella. I promise I won’t mention how it’s the same umbrella you used to mock me about. Opps.”

Niall made sure he gave Harry his best bitch face before saying, “I’m only coming underneath, because I know you’d be absolute crap at taking care of me if I got sick.” He ignored Harry’s chuckle as he scooted closer to fit under the offending umbrella. He also ignored Harry's arm wrapping around his waist pulling him closer. Stupid Harry and his even stupider umbrella.

“That’s right, Niall. There’s plenty of room under here. And I would truly hate for you to get sick. Who’d make jokes about me and my silly umbrella then?”

 **  
** Niall takes everything back. The thing about Harry that bothered him the most, was how Harry was always _right_.


End file.
